Tired Minds
by Stutterbug
Summary: When Ladybug and Chat Noir stay out a bit later than they planned and end up being completely shattered the next morning. Tired minds aren't always the best at filtering.


Tired Minds

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Ladybug asked her partner late one night. Or should that be early one morning. The two superheroes sat side by side on the Eiffel Tower, talking away together, staying up far longer than they should have. "Nah, it's alright Bugaboo, I've got to get up early for a photoshoot anyway." Chat Noir replied, shifting to rest his head in her lap. "Chat! You should have told me! You're gonna be exhausted tomorrow!" Ladybug scolded glaring down at him.

"Sorry Princess." He muttered sheepishly. Despite her grumpy mumblings Ladybug absently ran her hand through his hair, scratching his head a eliciting purrs. "We should probably get going soon." She muttered, placing a kiss on his forehead before shifting, forcing him to get up with her. "I'll see you tomorrow Kitten." She said with a wave, planting another quick kiss to his lips and zipping of. "See you then M'lady." Chat replied with a yawn before making his own way home. Collapsing onto his bed as soon as he got inside.

Now, dating secretly can have its ups and downs. For one thing, people will never pester you about it, or put articles about you and your girlfriend in every magazine imaginable. (That last one applying more to people like Adrien rather than others) But on the other side, they were never able to be overly affectionate with each other when in public. Adrien and Marinette, being the affectionate, head-over-heels in love people they were, seemed to find this part a bit challenging. For the past 3 months they seemed to be doing just fine, but all it took was one late night to unravel everything.

The next morning Marinette was exhausted. Sure, she didn't have to get up at the ungodly hour her boyfriend had, but that didn't change the fact that she was still up until 3 in the morning. After a rushed breakfast, Marinette trudged out the door, body functioning on muscle memory alone and her brain still asleep. Luckily she didn't live far from the school and the chances of her getting run over in the space between the two places was low. She stumbled through the door just as the bell was ringing. The class barely regarding her, as this had become a normal occurrence. What wasn't a normal occurrence, however, was what she did next.

Through her tired hazy eyes, Marinette spotted Adrien, sitting at his desk and propping his drooping head up in his hand. Doing as one usually would upon seeing their boyfriend, Marinette went over to greet him. "Mornin' Kitten." She mumbled, giving him a kiss before moving past him to her desk. Acting with his own tired brain, Adrien, instead of being surprised, simply answered in turn. "Mornin' Princess." He mumbled back, dropping his head to his desk and resting it in his arms. The two teenagers, being practically asleep in their chairs, didn't even process what they had done, let alone the startled reactions of their classmates.

Many jaws had dropped to the floor and Alya's loud "WHAT THE HELL!?" echoed through the room along with Chloe's high pitched screech. Nino's eyes were wide in disbelief as he stared bewildered at his sleeping friend. Alya, who had now finished her yelling was on the verge of shaking her best friend before the teacher interrupted. "Good morning everyone, can we all please settle down while I take the roll?" She asked sweetly, opening her laptop. Everyone complied, quietening down with only a few grumbles. Everyone's eyes were still trained, somewhat, on the sleeping duo. Disbelief filling all of their expressions. Alya sat, processing everything silently, vowing she would get all the details as soon as she could. Chloe fumed in her seat, trying to convince herself that there had been some mistake. Completely in denial. Kim muttered under his breath, annoyed as he passed money into Alix's waiting hand. Her victorious smirk only making him sulk more.

The class continued peacefully for the rest of the day. Adrien and Marinette blissfully oblivious to what they had done.

Marinette almost had a heart attack when Alya practically tackled her that afternoon after school.


End file.
